A Love From The Past
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Sonic The Hedgehog/Sonic The Werehog have both been feeling lonely for the past couple of days in Station Square. Sonic meets up someone he hasn't seen in two years while fighting Eggman. Secrets will be revealed to new and old friends. What will they be?
1. Howl Of Anguish

Chapter 1

A Howl Of Anguish

Sonic sat on the roof of Chris Thorndyke's mansion and sighed. He knew that his friends knew about his curse, but at that moment, he didn't feel like staying inside. He felt lonely and upset. But mostly lonely. He looked up at the full moon and got up off the roof. He jumped down and landed on all fours on the driveway, he then dashed off out the gates.

Sonic ran down the street and stretched his arm out to grab a pole and swung himself onto it. He, then, swung himself onto the building and landed on the roof. He got back onto all fours and ran across the building, until he reached a small clearing with a lamppost and a bench underneath. He sat down on the ledge of the building he was on and sighed.

"What is a hedgehog like me to do now? Ever since I began to transform back into _this_ I've been feeling less like myself," Sonic told himself.

Sonic, suddenly, heard chatting in the distance and leapt back from the ledge. A young couple came down the street and sat down on the bench. Sonic watched as the boy moved closer to the girl and moved her fringe from her eyes. She smiled and they leaned closer. Sonic sniffed as he remembered something like this had happened to him. The young couple kissed and Sonic felt tears fall from his eyes. He wiped them away with his furry arm. He sat on the ledge and held his head up high and howled in sadness. His tears falling freely from his eyes. The couple heard his howl and stopped kissing. They looked up at the building he was standing on and the girl gasped.

"Is … Is that Sonic The Hedgehog?" she asked her boyfriend.

"I think it is," he said, squinting.

Sonic stopped howling and looked back down at the couple. He saw them looking at him and he jumped off the ledge and ran across the building. The couple stood up from the bench and looked at each other.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" asked the girl.

"He probably saw us together and felt lonely because of his …" the teenage boy gulped, "… problem."

The girl nodded as they watched the stars as the midnight, blue werehog run into the night.

* * *

_**A New Story! I wanted to put this up! I couldn't wait to! The Title will change! Until I think Of A different title that will be it. Hope you this story like DNWOLFA! First chap's short but that was all the ideas I had for the first chap.**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	2. Seeing You Again

Chapter 2

Seeing _You_ Again

Chris ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to get his lunch from Ella. She had just finished putting food on the table with Cream helping her. They smiled as Chris grabbed his lunch and rushed for the door.

"Why in such a hurry, Master Chris?" Ella asked.

"I promised I would meet Danny, Frances and Helen before school!" he shouted back.

"See ya, Chris!" Cream shouted after him as Cheese flew around her, chirping happily.

Chris waved at them as he left the dining room and came to the front door. Before he could open the door, it was opened on its own. Chris stared as Sonic came into the house looking quite weary. Sonic's quills were messy, his eyes were red as if he had been crying for a long time and he wasn't smiling like he usually was.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Chris asked.

"Sure," Sonic sniffed. "I'm just fine."

Chris looked at his friend in concern and then walked out the door. Sonic closed the door and walked into the lounge where Amy and Tails were watching television. Amy and Tails looked up at him and they began to worry. Amy got up off the couch and went up to Sonic.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine, Amy," Sonic said.

"Are you sure?" Tails asked. "You look really … upset, Sonic. And we hardly see that from you."

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Sonic shouted.

Tails and Amy flinched at his sudden outburst. Sonic grabbed his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just been the full moon and I'm still feeling the effects," Sonic told them.

Tails and Amy nodded, but Amy was still worried about Sonic. They knew that everyday after and before a full moon Sonic has anger rpoblems and his instincts get hightened. Sonic never told them how he became the werehog again. It just sorta ... happened.

Suddenly a news broadcast came on the television. Sonic, Tails and Amy all looked at it.

"This is Scarlett Garcia here. We are at Downtown Station Square where the evil Dr. Eggman is wrecking havoc among the citizens," she said.

There was a giant robot with a head that resembled Eggman's, it was geared up with the latest weaponry and in Sonic's eyes it looked dangerous. Sonic wiped his nose with his arm and sniffed.

"Guess I gotta stop moping and get back to the action," Sonic said as he turned to Tails. "Tails, go get Knuckles and the Tornado ready."

"Right, Sonic!" Tails exclaimed as he went to get Knuckles.

Sonic ran into the garage with Amy following him. Sonic jumped onto the wing of the Tornado and saw Amy climbing into the passenger's seat.

"Sorry, Amy, but that robot looked dangerous and I don't think you should come along," Sonic told her.

Amy stamped her feet as she got ready to protest in a tantrum way.

"Why not, Tails gets to go!" she shouted.

"That's because he's piloting the Tornado, all we'll be doing is destroying the robot. Nothing more," Sonic said.

Amy glared at Sonic and then turned around.

"Fine," she growled.

Amy walked out of the garage, angrily, as Knuckles and Tails came in. Knuckles saw Amy and jumped onto the other wing.

"What's up with Amy?" Knuckles asked.

"She wanted to come, but I said no," Sonic sniffed.

"And what's the matter with you?" Knuckles asked again.

"Don't push your luck, red. You're not getting an answer outta me on that one," Sonic said.

"What? Have you been crying? 'Cause it sure looks it," he teased.

"I said … _don't push it_," Sonic growled.

Knuckles stared at Sonic in confusion, then shrugged.

"Must've been the full moon, you know the pain, the transformation, the instincts," he said.

"Can we _just_ get going?" Sonic asked, irritated by Knuckles' questions.

"Sure, Sonic," Tails said as he started up the Tornado.

The Tornado's engine revved up and the Chaos Emerald underneath the control panel with Tails started to glow. The garage door lifted up and the Tornado moved forward and then flew into the sky. They travelled all the way to Downtown Station Square, where they saw a giant robot walking through the road. Sonic grinned and laughed.

"That's it! That's his _big _robot!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, it _is _big," Tails told him.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders and stood up. He walked to the edge of the wing and jumped off. He got into a spin-attack and spin-dashed through the robot's metal chest-plate and stopped when he was inside.

"Alright, now, let's stop this 'bot," Sonic exclaimed.

He walked down the hall of robot and was surprised to see how much room there was on the inside to walk around in.

"Guess the fat-man needed to make his 'bots bigger on the inside. HA!" Sonic joked.

Sonic turned a corner and bumped into someone. He was knocked to the ground and so was the person he bumped into.

"HEY! Watch where you're…" Sonic cut himself off as he realised _who _he had bumped into. "Sally!"


	3. Lone Time, No See, But Soon BOOM!

Chapter 3

Lone Time, No See, But Soon BOOM!

In front of Sonic was a brown chipmunk with a blue zip-up vest on and short red hair. Sally looked at Sonic, irritated, but once she saw him, she smiled.

"Sonic! It's been a long time," Sally said.

Sonic got onto his feet again and helped Sally off the ground.

"More like two years," Sonic replied, smiling himself. "So, what are you doing here?"

"NICOLE detected an energy frequency in this robot and we were going to try and shut it down and take the power supply," Sally explained.

"You still use that thing?" Sonic asked.

"Of course she would, Blue Streak, My Man," NICOLE replied.

"Ah ha ha, very funny, NICOLE!" Sonic exclaimed with sarcasm.

"Anyways, can I get back to work?" Sally asked.

"Why don't I help you, since it was the reason I came here to stop this thing," Sonic told her.

Sally smiled and nodded and continued trying to crack the code to shut down the robot. NICOLE was already plugged into the computer and Sally was scrolling down the files to find the required file. She stopped when she found it, but frowned when she saw something pop up onto the screen.

"A password!" Sally exclaimed. "What kind of password would it be?"

Sonic stepped toward Sally and looked at the password entry box.

"Mind if I try, Sal?" Sonic asked.

"Er … sure," Sally said, handing NICOLE to him.

"NICOLE, try "Horrid Little Hedgehog"," Sonic told the A.I.

A few beeps were heard from NICOLE and then she responded.

"Password Accepted," she said.

Sally was awestruck by Sonic's sudden intelligence.

"Sonic, how did you know?" Sally asked.

"The guy that created this big robot calls me that for an insult. Kinda like how Robotnik called me "Rodent"," Sonic told Sally.

Sally nodded and then all of a sudden the robot started shaking.

"SELF DESTRUCT MODE IN THIRTY SECONDS!" warned a robotic voice in the robot.

"Oh no!" Sally exclaimed. "We won't be able to get that energy source and get out of here in time for it to blow!"

Sonic sighed and shook his head.

"Sal, remember who I am," Sonic said and ran off in a flash.

"Sonic! Wait!" Sally cried.

She blinked and he was back, holding the power source of the robot.

"It's … It's magnificent," Sally said.

Sonic held it in his hands and stared.

"It's a Chaos Emerald," Sonic said.

"A what?" Sally asked.

The warning was repeated, but this time only ten seconds were left.

"Never mind! I'll tell you later! Get over here!" Sonic yelled.

Sally ran over to Sonic and he held her in a tight embrace. Sonic looked at the Chaos Emerald and focused.

Eggman flew out of the robot as it blew up. All the citizens of Station Square gasped. They had seen their hero go in, but not come out. The robot's metal plating fell to the ground and made a large scrap-pile. All the citizens walked up the fallen debris of the robot, in case Sonic had survived.

Tails flew the Tornado over the scene with tears in his eyes.

"No, it can't be…" he started to say.

* * *

**_Just a quick update and chapter for those who like Need A Little Love. I'm still wanting to change the title, if anyone has any suggestions, please tell me in reviews or PM me. This was short because it was all I could think of and was meant to be togethor with chapter 2 but I made it into a cliffhanger. Hope ya enjoyed, see ya nex chap._**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	4. Meeting The Arguement

_**I decided to update to tell you guys where I got the new title from. Thanks to Disasterous Sonic for pming me about the title idea, they said I could use it and I did. I liked it and used it. It's better than my old one. Thanks again Disasterous. Anyways on with the chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Meeting The Arguement

The debris a few metres away from the civilians moved and then it was thrown off of whoever was under it. Sonic got out of the hole and stood up. He was covered in bruises and scrapes, but he was alright. He still held the Chaos Emerald in his hand. Tails sighed and flew the Tornado back to Chris' house, because he knew Sonic would be fine enough to run home. After Tails left, Sonic looked back down into the hole and put his hand out and Sally grabbed it and Sonic helped her up. She was still holding NICOLE. Sonic put the Chaos Emerald in his quills and smiled at Sally.

"How … How did you do that?" Sally asked, surprised.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises," Sonic smirked.

A helicopter flew over the two, videoing them and broadcasting it. Sonic picked Sally up into his hands and sped off past the chattering humans. He ran through Downtown Station Square and headed to Chris' house. As Sonic got closer to Chris' house, Sally looked up at him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I want you to meet my new friends," Sonic replied.

Sonic picked up the pace and ran faster, although something clung to Sonic's mind about his relationship with Sally.

"Sal, are we … still an item?" Sonic asked, embarrassed a little.

Sally smiled at him and rubbed her finger along his arm.

"That depends … are we?" she asked back.

Sonic smirked and stopped beside the gates to Chris' mansion. He put her down and he leaned forward and so did she. They kissed for a few seconds and then broke apart.

"Does that answer your question?" Sonic asked.

Sally smiled at him.

"No matter how long it's been since we last saw each other, you're still the same hedgehog I knew and loved," Sally told Sonic.

"Same goes for you, Sal," Sonic said.

He led her through the gates and up to the front door. Sonic opened it and led Sally inside. He heard talking coming from the lounge room, so he led her there. Sonic walked in and saw: Amy and Cream on the floor watching television, Ella and Mr. Tanaka talking and Knuckles practicing punching. Sonic looked around for Chris, Tails and Chris' grandfather, Chuck.

_Guess Chris is still at school and Tails and Chuck are in the garage, _Sonic thought.

"Hey, guys!" Sonic exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Sonic and replied with a small "hi" themselves. Cream looked worried and ran over to Sonic.

"Sonic, we saw you on the news, are you alright?" Cream asked.

Sonic nodded and noticed Cream peeking around him and she ran around to greet Sally.

"Hi there, I'm Cream, what's your name?" Cream asked Sally.

"My name is Sally, it's nice to meet you," Sally replied.

"Anyways, guys, I'd like you to meet someone," Sonic said, catching everyone's attention, except for Knuckles.

Sonic pulled Sally into view. Everyone saw her and smiled. Amy seemed a little angry, but tried to hide it.

"This is Sally, she was one of my best friends when Tails and I were in the Knothole Freedom Fighters," Sonic explained.

"What's a Freedom Fighter?" Cream asked.

"I'll tell ya later, okay, Cream," Sonic said.

"Okay," and she ran back over to Amy.

"Okay, Sal, I'd like ya to meet; Ella, Mr. Tanaka, Knuckles, Cream and her best friend Cheese and Amy," Sonic said, pointing to each one of his friends.

"I'm also his girlfriend," Amy said.

Sally looked surprised and looked at Sonic. He looked shocked and looked back at Sally. Sonic shook his head.

"That's not true," Sonic said.

"Yes, it is!" Amy said, getting angry.

Sonic shook his head and sighed.

"No, Amy, it isn't," Sonic said, trying to keep his cool.

"YES, IT IS!" Amy shouted.

Sonic took in a deep breath and let it out. He wouldn't let his anger go, since it had just been the full moon he was still feeling the effects. He had to say this. He's been keeping it blocked up inside for too long, now Amy must know the truth.

"No, it isn't, Amy, I never agreed to that. You were the one that made it up, ever since I first met you, you developed a crush on me that you liked me in a certain way but I don't like you in the same way. I've been trying to tell you this from the start, Amy. I like you, but as a friend, because the truth is…" Sonic explained and then took in a final deep breath to finish it off, "…I'm actually with Sally."

Amy's eyes flooded with tears and she ran out of the room, crying. She pushed past Sonic and Sally and they turned around.

"Amy! Wait!" Sonic cried.

She ignored him and ran out the front door toward their room. Sonic groaned and grabbed his head. That had been the first time he had told Amy that and the pain from the anger was starting to hurt his head. Sonic turned to Sally.

"I'm sorry, you had to see that, Sal," Sonic said.

"Don't worry about it, Sonic. Want me to check on her?" Sally asked.

"No. I'll do it. It's my fault. I have to explain to her why," Sonic told Sally.

Sally nodded and went to talk more with Cream. Sonic went to the front door to check on Amy. He still held his head in pain as he knew he would have to think up a good speech to tell her why.


	5. We've Been Through A Lot Of Pain

Chapter 5

We've Been Through A Lot Of Pain

Sonic walked up the stairs to their room. The room was for all of Sonic's friends and himself to stay in. It was in the room above the garage, so Sonic had a run in with Tails with why Amy was crying. He replied with a simple "I'll handle it". Once Sonic got to the top, he opened the hatch for the door.

"Amy, are you okay?" he asked her.

The pink hedgehog was on the bed crying into a pillow. She took out her hammer and threw it at the hatch.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amy shouted.

"YAHHH!" Sonic exclaimed and shut the hatch before the hammer hit him.

He sighed and opened the hatch again. It was a lot more difficult because of the hammer in the way, but once he opened it he walked in. He walked over to Amy and sat down at her feet.

"Amy, please, let me talk to you," Sonic said.

Amy cried louder at hearing his voice and started kicking her feet at Sonic's legs and chest. Sonic was getting really annoyed by this reaction.

"Amy! Stop acting like a two-year old that didn't get what they wanted and listen to me for one second!" Sonic shouted.

Amy stopped crying and turned around and looked at him. Sonic looked pretty angry, but he cooled down, knowing it was the night before's doing. Amy sniffed and sat up.

"What?" she asked, still having an angry tone in her voice.

"Amy, the reason why I never told you this was because whenever you saw me, you over-reacted too much, especially with your hammer. And also before I left the Freedom Fighters, me and Sally had just defeated Robotnik and well … anyways, if I hadn't had checked out that Egg-head on the other side of Mobius, me and Sally would have been dating. I always wanted to go see her and the other Freedom Fighters again, but I never got enough time," Sonic explained.

"So, is that why you never go on dates with me?" Amy asked.

"Yes, and I was afraid what you would do if you knew about her. I thought you would get so angry you would try and find her and beat her up with your hammer and that made me scared, so I kept it a secret from you. Then, there were always the times when I _was_ going to tell you, but … I was too shy and scared at the same time," Sonic told her.

Amy nodded and sniffed again.

"And then, there was another reason why I couldn't date you, Amy," Sonic said.

"What was it?" Amy asked.

Sonic sighed and lowered his head.

"I've known Sal, since we were five years old, even then, we were friends. But, after our home was taken over by Robotnik and his nephew Snively, we had our hearts broken and I didn't want to brake her heart even more by dating someone she didn't know and didn't even know I _was _dating someone else, because I haven't made contact with her since before I left," Sonic explained.

"What made your hearts brake after that "Robotnik" took over?" Amy asked, putting her hand on Sonic's own.

Sonic sighed.

"Our home, Mobotropolis was peaceful, until Robotnik took over. Robotnik did something to Sally's father that we didn't know what, until eight years later we found out that he had been sent into The Void. A place that's entirely crystallised. We found him and a wizard called Naugus there. Once we got them out, they couldn't stay out for that long. If they stayed out of The Void for too long they would turn to crystal. So, Sal had to say good-bye to her dad and after they went back into The Void, we left," Sonic told Amy.

Amy had more tears in her eyes, but not ones like before, these were ones for Sonic and Sally's pain.

"What about you? What did Robotnik do to you?" Amy asked.

Sonic sniffed and wiped his nose.

"My … uncle created this machine to help older people live longer. It was for medical reasons, but Robotnik turned it into a weapon. It was called the roboticizer. I was only five when Robotnik made me watch him roboticize my … uncle," Sonic explained to Amy as tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh Sonic! I'm so sorry! For both of you!" Amy exclaimed.

Sonic sniffed and wiped his nose again.

"So, you won't mind anymore?" Sonic asked.

Amy shook her head.

"No, I won't, Sonic. I just want you to be happy after all the pain you two have been through," Amy told him.

Sonic smiled.

"Thanks, Amy," Sonic said and hugged her in an appreciative embrace.

* * *

_**Amy fans please don't kill me for making Amy act like a child at the beginning. Well, she is actually twelve pretending to be thirteen. Anyways, This is just when Sonic tells Amy why he never told her about Sally and why he never dated her. I like everything after this chapter because Amy won't be as obssesive as she was before, but she will still care about Sonic a lot. Also what do you guys think of the cover for the story. When I have more time, I'll make a better background.**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	6. Two More Surprises For Two Brothers

Chapter 6

Two More Surprises For Two Brothers

Sonic and Amy came back into the house and they saw that Sally was talking to Cream. Sonic smiled and went over to Sally.

"Sal, I think I know someone who would _really_ want to see you," Sonic told Sally.

"I can guess who," she said, also smiing.

"Who?" Amy asked.

Just as Amy asked that, Tails and Chuck came into the house, covered in dirt and oil. Everyone looked at them and Tails smiled.

"We were upgrading the X-tornado and its engine kinda … blew up in our faces," Tails explained.

Sonic laughed and Sally giggled and Tails blinked when he heard that familiar giggle. Tails looked past Sonic and Amy and saw Sally.

"S…Sally…" Tails said.

Tails ran to Sally and gave her a hug. Tails had tears in his eyes as he hugged her.

"I've missed you so much!" Tails exclaimed.

"I missed you too, Tails," Sally told him.

"I'm sorry I left but I wanted to go with Sonic," Tails told Sally.

"It's okay. I know how much you idolised him," Sally said.

Sonic and Tails smirked at each other and Sally looked at both of them.

"And you've grown since I last saw you," Sally said, noticing his height. "You're how old now?"

"Twelve!" Tails exclaimed.

"No way! Last time I saw you, you were ten!" Sally smiled. "And you're working on planes now! That's great, Tails!"

Tails smiled and chuckled. Sonic chuckled himself as he watched his best friends chat since they haven't in so long.

"Tails, how close are you and Sally?" Cream asked with a curious look in her eyes.

"Sally and another Mobian we know called Bunnie treated me a lot like a kid so I called them Aunt Sally and Aunt Bunnie but I'm not going to do it now," Tails turned back to Sally. "So you mind if I don't call you Aunt Sally anymore?"

"It doesn't worry me, Honey. You can call me whatever you want," Sally told him.

"Thanks, Sally," Tails said as he hugged her again.

Sonic wiped his nose and looked at them with a smile. Cream got off the floor and went over to Sonic.

"Mr Sonic, can we go shopping?" Cream asked.

"Okay. What do you think, Sal?" Sonic asked.

"I wouldn't mind having a look around," Sally said.

"I wanna come too!" Tails and Amy cried.

"Cool! Let's go then!" Sonic said.

"You lot be careful!" Ella and Vanilla called.

They all waved and headed into Station Square. Cream and Amy ran ahead of Sonic, Tails and Sally. They looked in through the windows of shops as the three behind them talked about what they've been up to in the past two years.

"…And that's how we got here," Sonic explained to Sally.

"Interesting. Not much has happened in Knothole. It's actually been pretty boring without you two running around causing trouble," Sally remarked.

Sonic and Tails laughed at what Sally just said, them being reminded of how they used to act in Knothole before the defeat of Robotnik.

"So, this Eggman … he appeared right after we defeated Robotnik?" Sally asked.

"A few days after. Rotor picked the signal up and I wanted to check it out. Tails came with me and I didn't actually know we'd be gone for so long," Sonic said.

"It's okay. We've actually had to deal with Snively. He isn't as scary as Robotnik or have all the robot armies Robotnik had but he's still bad," Sally explained.

Sonic whistled at that.

"He sounds like a lame villain," Sonic said.

Sally laughed and nodded her head. Tails and Sonic chuckled while Cream and Amy ran back over to them. Cream had a huge smile on her face.

"Mr Sonic, can I go to the flower shop?" Cream asked with Cheese chirping happily behind her.

"Alright, just don't get into trouble or buy anything. We don't have any money," Sonic told her.

"Okay. Want to come with me, Amy?" Cream asked.

"No thanks, Cream. I want to talk with the guys," Amy replied.

"What about you, Tails?" Cream asked.

"Sorry, Cream. I want to talk more with Sally," Tails told her.

"Okay! It's just you and me, Cheese!" Cream cried, happily.

Cheese chirped as she skipped back to the flower shop with Cheese following behind her. They all chuckled at her happy mood.

"She's so sweet," Sally said.

"Yeah…" Tails said, trailing off.

Amy, Sonic and Sally looked at Tails.

"Are you falling for Cream, little buddy?" Sonic asked with a smirk on his face.

"What? N…No! I … err … mean…" Tails couldn't find the right words to put into a sentence as a blush crossed his cheeks and Sonic looked at him with a victory smile.

"Yeah, you do," Sonic said.

"No…" Tails said.

"Yeah, you do," Sonic said.

Tails shook his head and lowered it in embarrassment. Amy giggled at Tails' sudden shyness as well as Sally. Sonic smirked at Tails.

"Come on, pal, you can tell me," Sonic said.

Tails shook his head and continued looking at the ground. Sonic, suddenly, heard a noise coming from an alleyway behind them. He looked behind himself and Sally looked at him.

"Sonic, what is it?" Sally asked.

"Someone's coming from that alley," Sonic told her. "Get behind me."

Sonic took a fighting stance in front of Sally, Amy and Tails. He was waiting for whoever was in the alleyway to come out and fight him. He waited for awhile and then someone came out of the alleyway. Whoever it was, was someone Sonic wasn't expecting. He blinked as tears appeared in his eyes. Tails looked from behind Sonic and saw who it was too. A smile grew on both of the boys' faces as the person smiled back at them.

"Sonny boy," the person said.


	7. A Happy Reunion Between Family And Frien

Chapter 6

A Happy Reunion Between Family And Friends

Sonic sniffed and wiped his eyes with his hand and Sally smiled at her two friends. Amy looked at Sonic in concern.

"Sonic, why are you crying?" Amy asked but Sally quickly shushed her.

"He's not crying. He's happy," Sally told her.

Amy looked at Sally in confusion but she didn't bother to ask as Sonic ran at super-sonic speed at the person. Sonic hugged the person as tears went down his cheeks. The person was a light blue hedgehog covered in metal. He had red iris' and black eyes and maroon and yellow striped shoes.

"It's great to see you again, Sonic," he said. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Unc," Sonic said.

Tails ran over to Sonic and his Uncle. Tails hugged Uncle Chuck at his side because Sonic was hugging his front.

"Uncle Chuck!" Tails exclaimed.

"Hello, Tails," Uncle Chuck said.

Sonic let go of Uncle Chuck and looked at him.

"You're still roboticized," Sonic said, noticing the metal on his Uncle.

"We haven't made a de-roboticizer yet. But don't worry, Sonic, just because I'm in a metal body doesn't mean I'm not still your Uncle," Uncle Chuck told Sonic.

"I know, Unc," Sonic said.

Sonic hugged Uncle Chuck again as Amy and Sally approached them. Tails and Sonic let go of him.

"It's been two years since I last saw you two. How have you been?" he asked.

"Good," Tails and Sonic said at the time except Tails was excited and Sonic's voice was a little croaky.

"Sonic, is this your Uncle?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," Sonic said.

Amy smiled and held out her hand. Uncle Chuck shook her hand.

"I'm Amy, one of Sonic and Tails' friends," Amy said.

Sonic stared at Amy in surprise. This was the first time she has met someone and not said that she was his girlfriend. He smiled and guessed their little talk did it.

"I'm Sonic's Uncle. I used to be called Sir Charles but Sonic and Tails call me Uncle Chuck," Uncle Chuck explained.

Tails looked into the alley where Uncle Chuck came from and a huge grin crossed his face as he saw someone he recognized.

"Bunnie! Rotor!" he exclaimed.

Sonic looked into the alleyway along with Sally as they saw them too.

"Bunnie! Rote!" Sonic exclaimed.

A brown bunny with green eyes and a purple singlet on and her legs and right arm roboticized came out with a grey-blue walrus with a red cap on his head. He had blue eyes and they both smiled at Sonic and Tails.

"Sugar-hog! Tails!" Bunnie exclaimed with her southern accent.

"Sonic, Tails, it's great to see you guys again," Rotor told them.

"Same here!" they exclaimed at the same time.

Sonic lowered an eyebrow and looked into the alleyway. He didn't hear any whimpering or anything breaking. He thought that someone else would've come out with them.

"Where's 'Twan?" Sonic asked.

Suddenly, a light brown coyote with blues eyes wearing a sergeants uniform came out of the alleyway and hugged onto Bunnie's arm.

"Are we out of t…that place?" he asked with a high-pitched voice with a French accent.

"Yes, Antoine, now can ya'll let go of me?" Bunnie asked, shaking her arm.

Antoine let go and squealed and fell over in front of Sonic and Tails.

"Hey there, Ant!" Tails exclaimed.

"How's the view? Can ya see anything?" Sonic asked.

Antoine got off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Very funny Sonic," Antoine growled.

"Two years is a long time for the Freedom Fighters to be apart," Sonic said. "Even if one of the members can't complete one errand."

"I'll be haveing you know that…" Antoine was about to finish his sentence when Amy coughed.

"Umm … sorry but I want to be introduced," Amy said.

"Amy, this is Bunnie Rabbot, Rotor Walrus and Antoine the Cowardly Coyote," Sonic introduced his friends.

Antoine glared at Sonic and folded his arms.

"I am not being a coward!" he exclaimed.

"Then how do you explain being afraid of just about everything?" Sonic asked.

"I am brave. Not a coward," Antoine boasted.

Sonic cracked up laughing at what Antoine just said.

"Yeah, right! When hedgehog's fly!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, you _can _actually do that," Tails told him.

Sonic stopped laughing and coughed.

"Err … no I can't," Sonic said.

"Yes, you can," Amy said. "When you're in super form."

Sonic coughed again. "I don't know what you're talking about," Sonic said.

Amy and Tails rolled their eyes at him.

"What do you mean that Sonic has a super form?" Sally asked.

"He can transform into…" Tails was cut off by a scream.

Sonic and everyone looked in the direction the scream came from. They saw a large robot with tentacles for arms holding a small rabbit.

"Oh No! Cream!" Sonic exclaimed.

Cheese flew from the shop to Sonic and he was crying. He hugged Sonic's chest and Sonic patted his head.

"Hey, hey! Cheese, it's okay," Sonic said. "I'll get Cream back."

"Oh, No you won't, Rodent," a voice said from the robot.

Sonic's eyes widened and he looked up at the robot.

"N…No way!" Sonic cried.

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER! Yea, I know I haven't updated in a while. Still have the huge writers block. And I guess this chap was all that came out of it. Soz. But I hope you enjoyed anyway.**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	8. An Old Enemies' Reappearance

Chapter 8

An Old Enemies' Reappearance

"N…No Way! It C…Can't Be!" Sonic exclaimed, taking a few surprised steps back.

"Yes, it can be, you little Rat!" the voice growled.

Sonic's eyes widened even more as he stared up at the robot in horror.

"B…But how?" Sonic asked, shock in his voice.

"Sonic, what's going on?" Amy asked Sonic. Sonic turned to his Freedom Fighter friends with shock in his emerald eyes. "He's back!" he said.

"Who is?" Amy asked.

"R…Robotnik … survived!" Sally gasped.

Sonic nodded his head, still in shock. Antoine shrieked and hid behind Bunnie. The Freedom Fighters all gasped and started chatting amongst themselves. Sally and Sonic looked at each other and then at their friends in concern.

"Quiet!" they exclaimed.

The Freedom Fighters looked at the two and they saw something they had never seen in Sonic's eyes before. They had quickly flashed an amber colour and then quickly reverted back to green.

"It doesn't matter if he's back or not," Sonic told them, shaking his head.

"Does Not Matter! Are You Insanes!" Antoine shouted.

"No, Antoine, I'm not. It doesn't matter if he's back, we gotta save Cream," Sonic told them, still patting the crying Cheese. The Freedom Fighters nodded and Sonic took Cheese off his chest and gave him to Rotor. "Rote, look after Cheese while we stop Robo-Butt," Sonic said. Rotor nodded his head as he took the little Chao into his hands. Sonic turned around and looked at Tails. "Tails, fly me up there! Amy, hammer your way through the robots chest and try and destroy the main engine! Bunnie, try and break Cream free! Sal, you use NICOLE and help Amy!" Sonic exclaimed.

They all nodded, but Sally and the Freedom Fighters were shocked at Sonic's new ability at making up plans.

"Alright, Let's do it!" Sonic said as Tails flew into the air and Sonic grabbed his hand.

Amy got out her hammer and jumped at the robots' chest, followed by Sally. Bunnie flew into the air and tried using her robotic arm to break Cream free. Sonic saw Bunnie fly up to the arm and so did Tails. They both looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

_Rotor and Uncle Chuck must've upgraded Bunnie's mechanical parts, _they both thought.

Tails threw Sonic at the head and he started to spin-dash at it. A smile crept onto the person's face inside the robot. He dropped Cream and two electric tentacles grabbed Sonic and electrocuted him. Bunnie caught Cream and flew her down to the ground. Cheese flew out of Rotor's arms and up to Cream to hug her. Sally ran over to Cream and Amy jumped out of the hole she had made and ran over to Cream as well.

"Gahhh!" Sonic screamed as the electricity coursed through him.

"Sonic!" all of his friends shouted.

Sonic had closed his eyes when the electricity hit him but once it stopped. He opened them and glared at the head of the robot.

"Well, Rodent, how long has it been?" the voice asked. "Two years."

A smile crept onto the person's face as he said this. Sonic just growled at the voice.

"How … did you survive?" Sonic asked, through his pain.

"How?" the voice asked. "I survived easy. I had an escape ship and escaped through that. How could you not tell? I created a robot that looked like me but at the same time, wasn't me. It was a lot different from me. It was idiotic, immature and dumb just like my pathetic nephew as well as yourself."

"So, you escaped to make a new Robotropolis but renamed it Eggmanland and you knew that I'd follow," Sonic snarled.

"It was easy to tell you would follow me. After all you are the same Rodent I fought against two years ago and always will be," the voice said.

Sonic growled at that insult. "So, what are gonna do to me, Ro-_Butt-_Nik? Kill me, torture me, there isn't anything you can do to me to make me stop fighting you!" Sonic shouted.

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything to you … but give you a fair warning," he growled.

"A warning?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's lame even for you."

"You better stay out of my way, Rodent, or I will use that curse of yours against your will," Robotnik growled at the hedgehog.

Sonic's eyes widened in worry and he heard Amy, Tails and Cream gasp at that. Sonic narrowed his eyes at the robot head. "What can you do to make it worse?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not stupid so I won't tell you," Robotnik told Sonic and dropped the hedgehog as he flew off laughing.

Tails flew over to Sonic and caught him. Tails took Sonic down to the ground and Sonic shook his head and then looked in the direction Robotnik went off in.

"Sonic, do you know what he meant by 'your curse'?" Sally asked him.

"CURSE!" Antoine shrieked. "I ALWAYS KNEW HE WOULD CURSE US!"

Sonic rolled his eyes at Antoine and then looked at Sally before he sighed.

"It's … complicated," he said.

"I'm sure, whatever it is, we won't mind at all," Uncle Chuck told Sonic.

Sonic looked away in shame and then looked back at his old friends as a smile crept across his face.

"Hey, Antoine, I know someone who _is _cursed," Sonic told the coyote.

"EEEEKKK!" he screamed, his fur rising upwards as he fell backwards.

Sonic and Tails started laughing at Antoine's reaction while Amy and Cream looked at them with fascinated expressions.

"Man, have I missed doing that to him," Sonic said.

Sally looked at Sonic in concern, but then turned to the Freedom Fighters. "You guys should meet Sonic and Tails' other friends," she told them.

"And the Cursedmiester can meet the _'cursed one'_," Sonic laughed.

Antoine hid behind Bunnie and shook his head in fear. "I will not be meeting zis '_cursed one'_," Antoine told Sonic.

Sonic grinned, grabbed Antione and started pushing him in the direction of Chris' place. "Too bad, you are," he said.

"NOOOOO!" Antoine screamed.

Many civilians looked over to the screaming coyote as they watched Sonic laughing and pushing him in the direction of Chris' house. They all wondered why Sonic was torturing this poor coyote as Tails just chuckled behind them as they followed.

* * *

_**Yay. Finally updated something. Reason being is because I'm still on writers block and even though I had already done up to chap nine on this story I've been too busy to update any others or this one either. I hope you understand as well as what's happened in this chap. Well, if not ... Robotnik left at the season ending of SatAM in a pod thing and escaped (Well, looked like it) and he created a robotic version of himself over in Station Square and called him Eggman. Sonic followed with Tails, leaving the Freedom Fighters to deal with Snively. And ... you can obviously figure out the rest. If not I may have it explained better later. Right now ... been having trouble sleeping. AND I ALSO GOT TWO NEW DVDS! WRECK IT RALPH AND RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! YAYAZ! I can finally finish chap four, because its hard when you can't remember the character's personalities. Anyways, hope u enjoyed. **_

_**VFMH OUT!**_

_**P.S. A note that I have heaps of school work this year so not many updates may come from me.**_


End file.
